Dee'el (Dark Link)
Dee'el (Dark Link) Dee'el also infamously known as "Dark Link" is who Link was supposed to be. While it is speculated that Dark Link had been merely a whiff of Ganondorf's magic created to battle the hero of time. Dee'el is more than the simple is the doppelganger of the Hero of Time for the fairy Navi's words tell of a clue that puts this character into a different light. “Conquer Yourself!” Dark Link is the evil counterpart inside of Link. This version of himself was released, due to Link drawing the Master Sword, the final key to the Sacred Realm that cannot be touched by those of an impure heart. The sword's magic purged Link of all his evil, splitting his soul in two; the good half, destined to be the Hero of Time; while the evil half was to be the hero's trial he should overcome. Backstory After his inevitable defeat in the Water Temple, that half of Link's soul was sent to Limbo, the plane between the living world and the after life, because Dark Link was incomplete, he could not pass on, and therefore lingered in the space between, waiting for a chance of freedom. That moment came when the worlds began to open to each other and the Multiverse was exposed, this caused a small tear to form where Dark Link could slip out into Hyrule. However upon entering his homeland, he was time displaced. The timeline had been reset, the Hero of Time had fulfilled his destiny, and had been sent back to his time as a child. Dark Link was in a future where no sage had been prisoned in the temples, no dark lord was ruling over Hyrule, and the Hero was missing. Multiverse Aware: Yes Dark Link set out with the need to investigate matters. However, he was met with much fear and violence wherever he went and was forced to flee for his life. Having been injured by the attacks, he happened upon an abandoned fairy fountain in the woods and attempted to use it to heal himself however the pool turned out to be a portal that pulled him into the city of Meraden. In this city, he met a boy named London, the manager of a small cafe, who had shown him kindness and offered him food when his body suddenly became in need of supplements. Dark Link introduced himself as "D.L." and told London a bit of his plight, and the kind young man offered him residence at his aunt's apartment in exchange for work, Dark Link accepted and the found the next day, written on his employee application his name spelled "Dee'el", and it had quickly been acclimated as his new identity. Personality Dark Link is the evil and sinning version of Link. Being the other half of Link's soul, Dark Link is unable to feel or show emotions that would be found in his good half, such as love, and selflessness. However, since his journey to Meraden, he has had to deal with being without his primary memories and a corporeal body that had never been nurtured since the split. This awakened new feelings inside, such as hunger, threat, curiosity, gratitude, paranoia, fear, and exhaustion; along with many more complex emotions that grow with every new experience. Whenever engaged in a battle, he refuses to surrender and will fight on until he is either the victor, or is either dead or unconscious. Though lately this hasn't been the best of strategies as most of his opponents have been overpowered warlords that literally wipe the floor with his sorry ass (despite having not actually started any of the fights, yet). Physical Appearance Due to being an evil version of Link, it should have been completely obvious that he should look exactly like the hero in every way. However, the magic of the separation twisted his appearance so not to be consistent to Link's coloring and rather consist of black hair, and black skin, with red eyes. He is of an average height, and a more muscular build, than his good counterpart. Skills/Abilities Swordsmanship It is no secret that Dee'el is a skilled combatant in fighting, as he possesses the same skill set as his good side, including the infamous spin attack. He is experienced with the sword and shield combination used in combat, as his primary form of attack. He can counter sword attacks relatively easy, depending on the skill of the opposing swordsman. His signature counter is against a stab attack by jumping onto the flat of the blade, pinning it in place. Additionally, if he's fast enough, he'll also attack his opponent during the brief moment when he jumps onto the sword. Hand-to-hand Combat In addition to the sword, he has picked up on a variety of moves that range from judo to wrestling to street fighting after watching several fighting matches from videos on London's tablet. He has. He has displayed the results on a few occasions, on being him going against a crazed, club- swinging, pyromaniac; and successfully pinning him to the ground in a combination of a judo hold and a wrestling pin. Adoptive Muscle Memory Dee'el has the power to replicate movement after observation. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, he can become a master and incredible at what he does, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. He can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons he would have to watch a person practice with that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a bow as opposed to how to fire a gun, or how to throw knives or darts. Shadow Camouflage Another ability Dee'el is able to do is that he's able to become undetectable in darkness or shadow, it doesn't have to be complete darkness in order to work. However, he cannot do it if he is in the light. If light shines on him while in the shadow camouflage, his own shadow will be seen and his body will soon follow. Limited Intangibility Another skill his unique set contains, Dee'el is able to phase through the ground and materialize again right behind his opponent, however, if standing on any shallow body of water, he is unable to phase through the reflective surface. Miscellaneous Dee'el has mentioned as having gained a varied and ever-growing skill set throughout his time in the Multiverse. He is very sharp as he can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. As he is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of items, both magical and ordinary, usually taking very little time to master using them upon obtaining them. With both his skills and weapons, Dee'el usually becomes strong enough to defeat any enemies that threaten him, some of the time. Category:Multiverse Category:Characters Category:Zelda Universe Category:Meraden City